Some time alone
by ideomania
Summary: Daniel and Lindsay head to the diner...just to hang out. The rest of the gang crash, unfortunately with their normal gracious behavior. A bit OOC, this was just a warm up to prepare for another chapter of 'Days like this'. Thought I may as well post.
1. Chapter 1

This is the **first half** of a new fic I started messing around with to get back into the mindset i needed to continue with _Days like this._ I've finished it, but it sits better in two parts...so i split it, I'll post the rest after a few reviews. I'm sorry if they have horribly out of character moments- it was my first go at Ken, Nick and Kim and I'm really rusty writing for Lindsay and Daniel.

My first fic had them talking about getting a burger at the diner and i just kept imagining it so that's how this came about, but it's not a sequel because Kim and Daniel are in an off faze and Lindsay and Nick have already dated and broken up.

Anyway, I don't own Freaks and Geeks...and that's a seriously depressing thing to type.

* * *

Lindsay slid into a booth, sweeping her eyes over the menu as Daniel slid in beside her. She frowned at him, "Kinda squishy sitting on the one side don't you think?" she remarked quietly.

"Nuh it's fine, you're tiny Linds. Now if _Nick_ were here…" Daniel said as eyes focused on the menu hanging behind the counter.

"If _Nick_ were here he wouldn't be squishing me into the wall." Lindsay muttered darkly.

Daniel smirked and turned to give her his full attention, "Hey, lots of girls would pay to get this close to me."

Lindsay raised an eyebrow "Well then they obviously have _no idea_ how much you stink." She said shifting closer to the window. An inch closer.

"Hey, I'll have you know this is a very _manly_ smell."

She laughed, "Yeah, which _you_ got ditching gym." She looked up at him in wonderment, "I've never seen you move so fast."

"Totally worth it."

Lindsay shook her head and then finding it impossible to escape being pressed up against him decided to just go with it. She rested her head against his shoulder, mirroring a move he'd made ages ago. "Whatever. Can you get me a vanilla shake and a burger?" she asked closing her eyes.

"Hmmm…" Daniel said distractedly looking down at her "_That's_ right just make yourself at home."

"Hey, you're the _manly man_. Go hunt and gather." She encouraged with a smirk.

"Whatever _you_ say." He said getting up without warning towards the counter, leaving Lindsay to collect her balance and glare at his back.

When he came back, he set her food in front of her and slid into the other side of the booth. Lindsay raised her eyebrows but kept her mouth shut. Daniel stuck his tongue out at her and started eating his own food.

Lindsay made an unhappy noise and Daniel looked up, "What?"

"Well now I'm cold." She complained with an exaggerated shiver.

"And your pillow's gone." Daniel added.

"_And now I can breath_." She added narrowing her eyes at him.

He grunted and shrugged off his jacket, pushing it in her direction. "There _happy_?"

Lindsay pulled it on, it looked huge on her small frame – she felt like she was playing dress ups. "Well it smells a bit funky." She said making a face as she rolled up the sleeves; Lindsay stared at him as she slowly ate her burger. "Are you angry at me?"

"No."

"You _totally_ are. What is it? Was it because I dared to _complain_ about your stink?" she scoffed "Or was it because I made you get up and get the food?"

"Lindsay geez. You think I smell, you don't think I'm smart-"

"I _never_ said _that_-"

"You don't have to…it's written all over your face whenever I say something."

Lindsay sighed and got out of the booth, "So what? You're _ditching_ me?" Daniel asked indignantly.

"No." she said, sliding in beside him "I'm moving closer to the stupidest guy in this booth. You have a problem with that?" she asked looking at him expectantly.

He frowned, "_No_. I guess if you feel you can put up with me I should feel pretty lucky."

"Ugh…Daniel, don't be st- _impossible_. We're friends, alright? _You're not stupid_, and I would never think that. The more accurate word is _lazy_, you're _lazy_. Okay?"

"Lazy." He repeated quietly.

"Does that offend you?"

He smirked, "I think I can live with that."

"No more freaking out on me, okay?"

"Fine." He placed an arm around her and they ate quietly for a moment. "Hey linds, do ya reckon you could maybe help me with my math homework?"

Lindsay choked on a piece of burger and Daniel patted her on the back. She coughed and took a long sip of milkshake before turning to look at him slowly. "How could you- no you know what, can I take back what I said before? That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard you come up with."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"What about the party?" He asked eyebrows raised.

"The party worked out fine." Lindsay argued.

"_Eventually_."

"Yes, eventually." She agreed.

Daniel's eyes widened, "Oh, the car. The time we took your Dad's car!"

"Don't get so excited, the car accident was…" she searched for the words "horrible – I never want to feel like that again, but it taught me who my friends were." She grinned at him, "It really made me appreciate you guys…guess I didn't know what I had til it was gone."

"So you're saying that the stupidest thing I've ever done is ask you for your help?"

"And the _stupidest things_ I've ever done involved _agreeing_ to help." Lindsay said with a nod and started to eat again.

"So you'll _never_ help me again?" he pouted.

Lindsay laughed, "I highly doubt that." She nudged him, "You can be pretty convincing when you want to be. But I'm not helping you with any more tests…I've learnt _my_ lesson."

"I _wasn't_ asking you to help me with a test." He pushed his milkshake around the table, "I just wanted some help…you know _studying_. You're good at that, right?"

"Hmmm…" she giggled, "I can't picture it. _You_ want to _study_ with _me_? Do you remember last time?"

"Yeah, it'd be cool, hanging out and stuff."

She scrutinised him with narrowed brown eyes, "And when you say 'study' you mean…? Are you talking about getting high?" she asked as her eyebrows rose.

"What _no_. Weir, just take my words at face value…stop trying to find all these hidden meanings that aren't there."

"Right, because you're so _honest_ and _candid."_ She murmured sarcastically.

He laughed, "Why are we still having this conversation?"

"What? You mean evaluating your character? I don't know, god Daniel _you just tire me out_." She sighed resting her head on his shoulder.

"I hear that a lot." He claimed and she could hear the smirk in the sleazy voice he used. They both burst into helpless giggles using each other as support.

"What's all this then?" A familiar voice questioned from beside the booth.

"Daniel? Lindsay? You guys are just _hanging out_, together or whatever?"

"Brain?! I would have thought _you'd_ have better taste."

Daniel and Lindsay sat up straight, and put a little more distance between them the giggles dying on their lips as they stared at their friends with open mouths.

"You guys okay? You look like _fish_." Ken said as he slid into the booth opposite them and pulled Daniel's half-eaten burger towards himself. "You gonna eat that?"

"It's not…I mean we're not" Lindsay tried indicating between herself and Daniel "you guys think this is a _date_?"

Daniel slung an arm around Lindsay and pulled her closer, "Hey guys, _way to interrupt_." Ignoring Lindsay as she tried to shrug him off, he snatched his shake back from Nick who was now sitting next to Ken opposite Lindsay. "You guys here to freeload? You need a ride somewhere?" he asked watching his burger disappear into Ken.

"Hey, don't look at _me_. Ask lurch." Ken said dismissively waving a hand in Nick's direction.

Kim had pulled a chair up to the table and leaned with her head in her hands, elbows resting on the table. "And yet _you're_ the one stuffing your face."

"Guys _honestly_, we were just discussing whether it would be worth me helping Daniel study." She frowned at Nick, "Stop giving me _that_ look." She grumbled as she picked up her burger and started eating again.

Ken and Kim snorted, lettuce and cheese exploded out of Ken's mouth and Daniel shielded himself and Lindsay and she hid behind her hands. "Ugh _gross_." Kim whined pulling back from the table.

"Man…that was-"

"Disgusting." Lindsay finished for Nick and then punched Daniel in the chest "_That was your fault_."

"Ow." Daniel moaned rubbing his chest. "Weir, you _wound_ me with your accusations." He shook his head "And to think I _shielded_ you! Kids these days _so_ ungrateful."

"Well if _anyone_ knew what ungrateful looked like it'd be _you_." Lindsay glared.

Kim laughed, "You tell him Lindsay. I think I'm rubbing off on you."

"_Oh please god no_ that's the _last_ thing we need." Daniel moaned, shielding his eyes dramatically.

"Yeah" Ken laughed, "_Two Kim's_…whoa Lindsay you would _not_ look good as a blonde."

"Man, I don't know…" Daniel said in a considering tone, staring intensely at Lindsay.

"Hey!" Lindsay cried hitting Daniel for the second time; she took a deep breath "So what _are_ you guys doing here?" she said directing her question at Nick.

"Well Lindsay, we were all wondering where you and Daniel where and then Ken said he was hungry and Kim needed to find Daniel because she said she wasn't catching the bus to the mall." Nick answered, tapping out a drum solo on the table.

"_You_ wanna go to the mall?" Daniel asked disbelievingly as he looked at Kim "I just took you there _last_ weekend."

"Well _Daniel_, its _Friday_ and they're having a sale." She glared at him "So get off your butt and let's go."

"Yeah, wouldn't want to leave it _too late_, or all the best stuff will be stolen already." Ken droned.

"Hey." Kim protested as she took a swipe at Ken, who ducked and she ended up whacking Nick instead.

"Ow." He complained taking a swipe back at Kim.

"Hey, don't hit _girls_!"

"Since when are you a _girl_?" Ken asked dryly. He ducked as Kim took another swipe at him.

* * *

So **review** and tell me what works and what doesn't. It feels good to post in this section after SO long, I really don't want it to die out :(


	2. Chapter 2

The second half. Hope you enjoy it...Although personally, I'm really not so happy with how this fic turned out, but I'm over it so it is what it is. Sorry for any grammatical/spelling mistakes it's just my rushed way of typing.

Can you believe I don't own freaks and geeks? I can, rereading this fic. Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

"_You wanna go to the mall?" Daniel asked disbelievingly as he looked at Kim "I just took you there last weekend."_

"_Well Daniel, its Friday and they're having a sale." She glared at him "So get off your butt and let's go."_

"_Yeah, wouldn't want to leave it too late, or all the best stuff will be stolen already." Ken droned._

"_Hey." Kim protested as she took a swipe at Ken, who ducked and she ended up whacking Nick instead._

"_Ow." He complained taking a swipe back at Kim._

"_Hey, don't hit girls!"_

"_Since when are you a girl?" Ken asked dryly. He ducked as Kim took another swipe at him._

* * *

_  
_

Lindsay turned to Daniel while everyone else was occupied, "So, Saturday? Or Sunday?" she whispered.

"Huh?"

"You _wanted_ to study? Pick a day."

"Oh" he said surprised, "I wasn't serious _Lindsay_. Come on there are _tons_ of better things to do on the weekend."

"Like?"

He squinted down at her, "Wait, do you _want_ to study with me?"

Lindsay smirked, "All in the interest of science." She answered patting his shoulder condescendingly.

Daniel smirked back at her, "Fine, see you tomorrow. Your place or mine?" he added smoothly.

She laughed and pushed some of her dark hair behind her ear to look up at him curiously, "You've never invited me over before…how could I _possibly_ give up the chance to see you in your natural environment?"

He shook his head at her, "I'll pick you up at twelve."

"Will I need to bring my books over? Do you ever take _anything_ out of your locker?"

Daniel pouted. "Lunch." He joked. "It would _probably_ be best if you bring _your_ books." He smiled and then turned back to the fray before them, which involved Kim trying to shove some of Lindsay's burger down Ken's shirt, while Nick struggled between them. "Reckon they'd notice if we made a run for it?" he asked staring at their friends.

"I'm game if you are." She said taking a deep breath and pushing herself out of the booth.

Daniel leapt out after her and grabbed her hand and started running, dragging Lindsay behind him. She wasn't going fast enough so he looked back at her, "Pretend you're trying to ditch gym." He encouraged as she giggled breathlessly.

Ken, Kim and Nick looked after them. "_Now_ look what you've done." Kim said annoyed "now they've ditched us. Again. Perhaps if _someone_ hadn't started gorging himself as soon as he sat down…" she added glaring at Ken.

"Oh I'm sure it had _nothing_ to do with the puppy dog eyes that Nick was making at Lindsay." Ken droned sarcastically.

Nick rolled his eyes, "You guys _think_ it could be what you've done to Lindsay's burger?" he asked as he took in the mess on the table. The three of them ducked their heads as the woman behind the counter looked over at their table. "We should probably split guys." He added quietly.

Lindsay and Daniel jumped into his car and breathed heavily as they buckled up and took off out of the car park. Lindsay started giggling while Daniel stared indignantly at her as they pulled up to a stoplight. "What?" he asked huffily "Got any comments on how I always seem to be running away?"

Lindsay looked at him carefully, "Don't you think that _may_ have been an overreaction?" she pinched her fingers together an inch apart, "Just a tiney tiny overreaction? They _are_ our friends after all." She glanced out the windscreen "S'not like we _were_ on a date."

Daniel blinked at her inquisitively, "You say that like it's not entirely out of the realms of possibility."

"'_Realms of possibility_?'" Lindsay giggled.

"Hey." Daniel waved at her as the light turned green, "_Focus_."

Lindsay looked down at her hands and snorted, "_You_ want to know if I have a thing for you? Is that it?"

"Well _do_ you?"

Lindsay considered her answer carefully, "If the world ended and by some freak of nature there were a handful of survivors that included the two of us, then you wouldn't exactly be the last person I'd want to hook up with." Daniel snorted and Lindsay raised an eyebrow "On the other hand if your talking about now, the way things stand with Nick and Kim…_it wouldn't be worth it_."

"_Wouldn't be worth it_." He echoed doubtfully.

"No, it _wouldn't _be worth it." She confirmed. "Can you imagine putting up with _that_ everyday?" She sighed, "Did you even _see_ the look Nick was giving me?" she shook her head and groaned in frustration, "How can he still-"

"Be hung up on you? Oh, _I don't know_…might be that your smart, cute and funny." He raised his eyebrows, "And even if you _did_ break up the band, you're a hell of a lot more low maintenance the Kim will ever be."

"I broke up the band that _one_ time."

"One _memorable_ time."

"So you think _us_ as a couple would work because I'm not Kim?"

"And I'm not Nick."

"Sorry, _try again_." She sing-songed, with a roll of her eyes.

"I just said you were smart, cute and funny…isn't that a enough?"

"_Daniel_, you're kind of a jerk most of the time."

"_Linds_, that's just part of my charm."

Lindsay burst out laughing as the seriousness of his face. She suddenly realised that they were pulling into her street, "Look, maybe you'll just have to prove how good a friend you can be _first_…then we'll see." She smiled, "Thanks for driving me home."

"We'll I couldn't exactly let you suffer riding the bus, could I?

She snorted, "I _did manage_ before I meet you, you know."

They pulled up in front of Lindsay's house; she got out and walked around to the driver's side of the car as Daniel stepped out. "Oh." She exclaimed surprised.

"Come on." He said putting an arm around her and walking her up the path to her door.

Lindsay grinned, "You putting the good friend thing into practice?" she asked cheekily.

They stopped on her front step and Lindsay turned to Daniel about to thank him again when he spoke. "Nah, _just getting my jacket back_. I notice you weren't exactly jumping at the chance to return it." He said stepping around her to pull it off.

Lindsay blushed, embarrassed. "Opps, guess it _was_ quite comfy." She cringed as she surrendered it to him.

Daniel chuckled as he walked back to stand in front of her, shrugging on his jacket. "You look _cute_ when you're flustered." He smirked, leaning down to steal a quick kiss from her before swaggering down the path and leaping into his car.

Lindsay stared after him in shock. "_Hey_! You _sneaky_-" she bit her lip as he waved and roared off down the street. Shaking her head she unlocked the front door and went inside. _Stupid jerk_ she thought as she smiled to herself looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

What did you guys think of the ending? Was it a little rushed? I can't really be unbiased about it because i wrote it....so review.

Also for anyone interested in my new DW fic (which is yet to be named) I'm up about 4 chapters already (but i want to get more down while it's flowing before I start posting)...So far it's got The Doctor and Rose (of course) set after S4 and then i get to introduce Captain Jack and his new team to the mix, which is enormous amounts of fun (and I'm really enjoying writing it). I want it finished or at least know exactly where I'm going before I start posting chapters, at the moment I'm surprised they're _still_ helping Jack with a problem after a couple of chapters...it really has got a life of it's own.


End file.
